


Untitled

by lorilann



Category: Supernatural, Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Untitled

He ran his long fingers gently down the side of her face. Sam was propped on his side leaning over a sleeping Betty, she was tucked into his side. Dipping his head, Sam kissed a tender spot at the junction where her neck and shoulder met. Adding suction he felt Betty stir beneath his lips.

"Hey," her sleep heavy voice called.

Capturing her lips in a soft kiss that grew into a dueling, exploring kiss. Pulling away for air, her cheeks flushed spreading to the top of her chest, where the sheet rested, hair tousled and mussed because of him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against the bare skin of her shoulder.


End file.
